


break my heart in the blink of an eye

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Archie shows up on Betty's doorstep.





	break my heart in the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: songfic to The Last Time by Taylor Swift

Archie has walked up these steps a hundred thousand times. He swears he could find his way to Betty’s house from anywhere in Riverdale with his eyes closed.

The house is dark, no one is home. He isn’t really sure what he’s doing here anyway, except that he’d been drinking with Reggie and Reggie had passed out. Archie supposes he was walking home, but he ended up here instead. He leans against the front door, closing his eyes. For a moment he lets himself imagine that Betty is inside. That if he rang the doorbell she’d be happy to see him. He’d tell her how sorry he is, again, and this time she’d forgive him, and she’d kiss him and they’d live happily ever after.

He opens his eyes and straightens. He tries to peer in the front window, but it’s still dark inside. He presses his finger to the doorbell out of habit, or nostalgia, or something. A light goes on somewhere inside.

Archie’s heart races as he listens to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He steps back from the door as it swings open, and Betty’s there, dressed in pyjamas, her blonde hair softly framing her face. Her smiles drops when she sees him. He hates that.

“Archie,” she says. It’s nowhere near the fond way she used to say his name. Now it sounds tense and strained coming off her tongue. “What are you doing here?”

He swallows. “I don’t know. I—” he pauses. “I didn’t know anyone was home.”

“Yet you rang the doorbell.”

Archie looks sheepish. “I’m sorry,” he says. He’s sorry about a lot of things.

“You said you weren’t going to do this anymore,” Betty whispers.

“I know,” he groans. “I know. I just— can’t we just start over?” he begs. “I miss you. I’m sorry.”

“ _No_ , Archie,” Betty says. “We already tried this. It didn’t work. It didn’t work a hundred times, and it’s not going to work this time. We aren’t right for each other. You’re still hung up on Veronica.”

“No, Betty, you’ve got it all wrong,” Archie says. “I’m still hung up on _you_. It’s always been you. I love _you_.”

“Please don’t say that.”

“It’s true.”

Betty looks away. She doesn’t say anything for a moment. “We both know what’s going to happen if I let you in,” she says. “No matter what you say tonight, no matter how good it is, you’ll still be gone in the morning. Just like every time.”

“I’ll stay this time,” Archie promises. “I swear I’ll stay.” In that moment, he really means it.

Betty bites her lip, and he knows her resolve is fading.

“Please, Betty,” Archie murmurs. “I need you.”

Her eyes snap to his. “Fine,” she says, reaching for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside. “But this is the last time,” she says as she kisses him.


End file.
